staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Karine i Ari (18/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (25 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) (24): Wandale - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (23 min) 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 09.30 Dla dzieci: Papierowy teatrzyk 09.45 Dla dzieci: Miganki (stereo) 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 (2/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 11.00 O co chodzi? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Na ziemskim globie (8): Wieś Sijia koło Nanjingu - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1996 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (8): Wiecznie młodzi - serial dokumentalny, USA 1995 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Z epoki dinozaurów, Dochodowe tradycje 12.50 Klan (208) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.15 Planeta Ziemia (4): Woda i ląd - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.35 Na haczyku: Płoć - magazyn wędkarski 13.55 Jak znaleźć dobra pracę: Mowa ciała (powt.) 14.05 Miniatury - Hanna Krall: Tam już nie ma żadnej rzeki 14.15 U siebie 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (830) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleekspress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Rynek genów - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Handlarz bronią (The Gunrunner) - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada 1984, reż. Nardo Castillo, wyk. Kevin Costner, Sara Botsford, Paul Soles, Gerard Parkes (79 min) 21.35 Wojna w Kosowie 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Gypsy Kings na bis 23.05 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.25 Nocne rozmowy 00.15 Mężczyzna, który patrzy (L'uomo che guarda) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1994, reż. Tinto Brass, wyk. Francesco Casale, Katarina Vasilissa, Franco Branciaroli, Cristina Garavaglia (101 min) 01.35 Przeboje Grammy '98 (1) 01.55 Mroczne dziedzictwo (Poltergeist. The Legacy) (15,16) - serial, USA 1996, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Derek DeLint, Helen Shaver, Patrick Fitzgerald, Robbi Chong (86 min) 03.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Radio Romans (11/32): Wypadek - telenowela, Polska 9.05 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.35 Krok za krokiem (134) - serial komediowy, USA 10.00 Na krańcach świata - Nambia - film dok., W. Bryt. 10.30 Doniczkowce - serial animowany, Niemcy 11.00 Pani Walewska - dramat historyczny, USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Wyspa przygód (6/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 14.15 Spotkanie po latach: Irena Jarocka w Teatrze Stu - recital 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: O Sandomierzu, Polsce i lasach 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej 16.40 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość (6) - serial dok. 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Mogę wszystko 20.05 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (4/12) - serial obycz., Polska 21.05 Badziewiakowie (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.45 Powrót do szkoły - komedia, USA 0.20 Lalamido nocą: Kraj permanentnego protestu 1.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (15) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (33) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (684) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (104) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Countney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (60 min) 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (20) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (34) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (56) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (33) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (105) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (45 min) 20.00 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Amerykański kickbokser (American Kickboxer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Frans Nel, wyk. John Barrett, Keith Vitali, Terry Norton, Brad Morris (88 min) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Biznes tydzień 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Komisarz Rex (43) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.30 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.25 Dziewczyny z kalendarza 1997 (Playmate Video Calendar 1997) - serial erotyczny, USA 1996 02.30 Muzyka na BIS 04.25 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (59) - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (74) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (92) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (13) - serial dla młodzieży 16.15 Bajer w Bel - Air (13) - serial dla młodzieży 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (26) - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Otchłań (The Abyss) - film SF, USA 1989, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Ed Harris, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Michael Biehn, Leo Burmester (160 min) 22.40 Kruk (The Crow) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Alex Proyas, wyk. Brandon Lee, Ernie Hudson, Michael Wincott, Angel David (110 min) 00.30 Preludium miłości - film erotyczny, USA 02.00 Mecz NBA Miami Heats - Boston Celtics 03.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.15 Powrót komisarza Ironside'a (The Return of Ironside) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Raymond Burr, Don Galloway, Barbara Anderson, Elizabeth Baur (90 min) 11.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.20 Świat dzikiej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Wszystko się kręci - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.35 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (3) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Koszmarne polowanie (High Desert Kill) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Harry Falk, wyk. Anthony Geary, Marc Singer, Chuck Conners, Micah Grant (88 min) 00.25 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.10 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 01.55 Koszmarne polowanie (High Desert Kill) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Harry Falk, wyk. Anthony Geary, Marc Singer, Chuck Conners, Micah Grant (88 min) (powt.) 03.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Ja i moje życie (4): Rodzina - Tradycja - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 07.45 Grajmy w szachy (14) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Dla dzieci: Teleprzygoda 08.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (5/13): Królewska klątwa - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (1/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 10.25 Przez lądy i morza: Te Pito Te Henua - pępek świata - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego (powt.) 10.45 Śpiewające Kaszuby (1) - reportaż Moniki Szwai (powt.) 11.00 Złotopolscy (63, 64) Spóźnieni kochankowie, Sny - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ludzie listy piszą 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.25 Madonny polskie: Pani Ziemi Żywieckiej (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Fronda: Czy żyjemy w czasach pogańskich? - magazyn 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Barszcz 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Tajemniczy gość 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.05 Fitness Club (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (26 min) 18.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Księgarnia - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.10 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Barszcz (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (2/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (54 min) 21.05 Alfabet Józefowicza - koncert galowy (2) 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Wspólnota w kulturze - Stanisława Skolimowska - rzeźba w tkaninie - reportaż Stanisława Patera 23.35 Ze sztuką na ty: Ludzie i miejsca - Jerzy Pilch 00.05 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.50 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.55 W labiryncie (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (2/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 02.55 Alfabet Józefowicza - koncert galowy (2) (powt.) 03.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 04.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 06.00 Danie na weekend - Kuchnia polska (powt.) 06.10 W labiryncie (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (73) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (15) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (13,14) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.30 Drużyna 'A' (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (691) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (124) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (125) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (110) - serial animowany 17.35 Drużyna 'A' (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (16) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) . 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (163) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Jane Russell - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Niesamowite dzieciaki (Ninja Dragon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Ted Jan Roberts, Don Wilson, Stephen Furst, Joseph Campanella (86 min) 23.45 Max i ferajna (Max et les ferrailleurs) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1971, reż. Clude Sautet, wyk. Romy Schneider, Michel Piccoli, Francois Perier, Bernard Fresson (107 min) 01.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.40 Piosenka na życzenie 03.40 Pożegnanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Układanka (6/20) "Zabawa kolejką elektryczną" - serial kukiełkowy prod. amerykańskiej 7.30 Był sobie człowiek (22/26)- serial anim., edukacyjny; dla młodzieży 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo odc. 259 i 260 (290) - serial fabularny prod. wenezuelskiej 9.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: "Lon Chaney" - francuski serial dok. 10.30 Europejskie uniwersytety cz. 1 (3) "Bolonia" - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 11.00 Coronation Street odc. 17 i 18 (130) - serial fab. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (9113) "Kraina wielorybów" - francuski serial dok. 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (7/21) "Kwestia zaufania" - angielski serial obycz. 13.20 Niech królowa ma w opiece BBC - francuski fim dok. 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (4/13) - serial dok. prod. USA 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo odc. 259 i 260 (powt.) 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Jerzego Chartowskiego widzenie świata - reportaż (powt.) 16.40 Na planie filmowym: "Mr. Magoo" 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 E O L - Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.00 Marimar odc. 17 i 18 (149) - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 20.00 Coronation Street odc. 17 i 18 (powt.) 21.00 Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Powiedz to głośno 23.00 Siostry (30/46) "Wypadek i narodziny" - serialobycz. prod. USA. 23.45 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (4/7) "Widma znad rzeki Grobów. Czar magii kolumbijskich Indian" - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 0.30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 07:20 Aktualności filmowe 07:30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08:00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08:30 Traszka Neda II - serial animowany 08:55 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film animowany, Francja 1994 10:15 Hutan: Tajemnice malajskiego lasu deszczowego - film dok. 10:45 Zatoka Francuza - film kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania 1998 12:30 Cyrano de Borneo - film dokumentalny 13:30 Babar, król słoni - film animowany, Kanada/Francja 1999 14:50 Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny 15:15 W cieniu przeszłości - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 17:10 Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17:35 Traszka Neda II - serial animowany 18:00 Nie przegap 18:05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 18:30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18:55 Łapu Capu 19:00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19:30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19:50 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Duchy Missisipi - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 22:10 Jade - thriller, USA 1995 23:45 Białe noce - thriller sensacyjny, USA 1996 01:10 Lęk pierwotny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 03:20 Zbrodniarz i panna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1963 04:45 W pogoni za Amy - komedia, USA 1996 06:35 Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny HBO 06.20 Apokalipsa (Omega Doom) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Shannon Whirry (80 min) 07.45 Czterech młodych detektywów - Gadający grób (Four Junior Detectives 2) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Marijan D. Vajda, wyk. Aled Roberts, Olivia Hallinan (80 min) 09.10 Kulisy filmu Faceci w czerni - reportaż 09.40 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu - Nowe przygody (Born Free. A New Adventure) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Chris Noth (92 min) 11.15 Porwanie (Sudden Terror) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Maria Conchita Alonso, Michael Paul Chan (87 min) 12.45 Igraszki z losem (Flirting With Disaster) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David Russell, wyk. Ben Stiller, Patricia Arquette (88 min) 14.20 Spice Girls - koncert na Wembley 16.20 Kłopotliwy więzień (Treehouse Hostage) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosely (87 min) 17.50 Czułe słówka - Ciąg dalszy (The Evening Star) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Robert Harling, wyk. Shirley Maclaine, Jack Nickolson (123 min) 20.00 W drodze na rzeź - film dokumentalny, Austria 1996 20.50 Zmarły w chwili przybycia (D.O.A.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Rocky Morton, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Meg Ryan (97 min) 22.30 Faceci w czerni (Men in Black) - komedia SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith (97 min) 00.10 Tajemnice Los Angeles (L.A. Confidential) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Kim Basinger, Kevin Spacey (138 min) 02.35 Apokalipsa (Omega Doom) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Shannon Whirry (80 min) 04.00 Bela Donna - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fabio Barreto, wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Andrew McCarthy (105 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Serial obyczajowy 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.10 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.40 Top Shop 20.25 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.25 Serial obyczajowy 22.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.55 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.30 Magazyn erotyczny Planete 06.55 Współcześni samurajowie 07.15 Palestyna - gorzki smak pokoju 08.30 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (16/20): Seminole 09.05 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 10.00 Seks, kłamstwa i Jerzy Kosiński 11.00 Kroniki Popular science (28/60) 11.10 Samotna planeta (10/39): Jamajka 12.00 Historia linii lotniczych (1/13): Przed startem 12.50 Zapomniane profesje (10/13): Wypalanie węgla drzewnego, Drabina z topoli 13.20 Historia Włoch XX wieku (28/42): Intelektualiści wobec faszyzmu 13.55 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (4/6): Wielkie nadzieje 14.45 Na tropach przyrody: Życie w Lesotho 15.15 Przełom (1/2) 16.35 Ameryka z lotu ptaka 17.15 Wielkie bitwy historii (24/28): Paryż, rok 1871. Krwawy tydzień 18.10 Tańczmy rock and rolla (8/10) 19.15 Morze pełne życia (11/26): Najwspanialsze nurkowanie 19.40 Słudzy boga 20.35 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (3-ost.): Dzieci 21.35 Inna przyszłość (3/4): Nie ma już szaleńców 22.30 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków 23.25 Nowatorska broń (2/12): Śmigłowiec bojowy Huey 23.55 Październikowy kraj (1/4): Missisipi 00.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (12) 01.40 Kroniki Popular science (27/60) Nasza TV Vigor Gorzów Wielkopolski 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Człowiek człowiekowi 16.40 Wena 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (3) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Sport - Express 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: W pogoni za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richard Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 00.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Sport - Express 01.05 Wena 01.20 Człowiek człowiekowi 01.35 Program na sobotę 01.40 Infokanał Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 12.00 Rodzinne potyczki (Home Front) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Alan Smithee, wyk. Jon Cryer, Viveka Davis, Lynn Redgrave, Paul Gleason (92 min) 13.30 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 Przyjaciel Nicholasa Nickleby jest moim przyjacielem (Any Friend of Nicholas Nickleby is a Friend of Mine) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Ralph Rosenblum, wyk. Fred Gwynne, Ralph Rosenblum (54 min) 16.30 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Stulecie samochodu - serial dokumentalny 17.35 Rozmowy z... 18.35 Muzyka mniej poważna 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 W pułapce - film sensacyjny, USA 21.45 Rodzina Połanieckich (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 23.05 Dziewczyny z Vegas - film erotyczny, USA Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie (Grand blond avec une chaussure noire) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Yves Robert, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean Rochefort, Mireille Darc, Bernard Blier (86 min) 10.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Gwiazda Indii - komedia przygodowa 12.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 12.30 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 14.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 16.10 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Krótkie spięcie (Short Circuit) - komedia SF, USA 1985, reż. John Badham, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Steve Guttenberg, Fisher Stevens, G.W. Bailey (90 min) 18.30 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 19.00 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (105 min) 20.50 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 21.20 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 22.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 23.50 Flash Gordon - film SF, USA 1980, reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Ornella Muti, Max von Sydow, Melody Anderson, Timothy Dalton (90 min) Canal+ Niebieski 14:35 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 15:05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 15:30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 16:30 Lemur zwany Rollo - komedia, USA 1997 18:00 Święty - film akcji, USA 1997 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 22:00 Beavis i Butthead zaliczają Amerykę - film animowany, USA 1996 23:20 Wiszący ogród - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 00:50 Crime Time - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Niech Królowa ma w opiece BBC - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Mama, tata i ja - program Bożeny Klimus 16.05 Publicystyka kulturalna 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Samorząd 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.20 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Niech Królowa ma w opiece BBC - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Samo życie - reportaż 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Magazyn gospodarski 17.30 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 17.50 Tabor 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Kult kina 18.45 Przed sportowym weekendem 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Niech Królowa ma w opiece BBC - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tele As - teleturniej 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Niech Królowa ma w opiece BBC - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Magazyn bałtycki 16.00 Stacja Świdwie 16.10 To warto zobaczyć 16.15 Gość Siódemki 16.20 Artwizje 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Z daleka od Centrum 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.30 Kronika 17.35 Szczecińska Archikatedra pod wezwaniem Św. Jakuba 17.50 Wynalazca - reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny